Scott and Envy
by The Iron Wolf
Summary: what if when fighting Todd, he loses. Now that Tod gets to date Ramoana, he dumps Envy. Now Scott and Envy have to learn to let go. togeather
1. Chapter 1

Scott was thrown to the floor, then a second later was stomped on by Tod,them again, then again. He then jumped off of Scott only to grab his legs and spin him around, then throw him into the wall, breaking it and sending him into the alleyway. Everybody that was watching ran outside to see what happened to Scott. Tod went into VM (Vegan mode) and used him powers to pick Scott up, them smash him into the ground.

"Any last words?" Tod asked.

"Wait, stop, I give up, you win, she's yours" Scott said before Tod dropped him and went out of VM.

"Glad you came to your senses" Tod said as he took out his comb and combed his hair back to normal.

Scott looked at Ramona, then said. "I sorry."

"It's okay, you tried your best". She said before Envy came up and gave Tod a big hug.

(A/N: She does not know he's cheating on her.) "Oh Toddy, I knew you could do it". She looked at Scott and said. "Sucks to be you Pilgrim."

"Does it?" he asked. Envy had a confused look on her face, until Scott pointed behind her. She turned around to see Ramona and Tod making out like crazy.

"TOD!". She screamed. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Claiming my prize." he said. "The fight was who would get to date Ramona, I won, so she's mine."

"Who's It going to be Tod?, me, or her?" Envy asked.

Tod didn't need a second to think about it. "Come on Ramona." Tod said before walking away with Ramona.

Envy ran up to Tod and hugged him and she had no intention of letting go. "Please don't go, I.. love you". She said to Tod.

He shoved her off making her fall to the ground. "I feel sorry for you". He said before walking away.

"By the way, I've been cheating on you". And with that Tod went into VM and he and Ramona flew off, never to been seen again.

Scott got up and yelled. "RAMONA!"

"I love you". He then fell to his knees as he said that last part to him self.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of crying.

'Envy!' he thought. He then stood up and rushed to where Envy was lying on the ground, sure enough, she was crying.

He lightly shook her. "Hey Envy, you OK?" he stupidly asked.

She shook her head, telling him that, she, was not OK.

"You want me to buy you a drink?" Scott asked.

She nodded, telling him, that she needed a drink, badly.

He helped her up and lead her to the bar, tear's still streaming down her face.

Once they reached the bar, he told the bartender to bring her a G and T (Gin and Tonic water).

The bartender gave Envy her drink and she immediately chugged it.

"ah, Shot of vodka then" Scott spoke for her.

The barkeep gave her a shot glass and poured the clear liquid into the glass, then she downed it, then slammed the glass onto the bar, telling the barkeep to refill the glass, he did so.

After about six shots, the barkeep just left the bottle there.

"You feel better?" Scott asked.

Envy shook her head as fresh tears streamed down her face.

Scott was about to say something, when he remembered something.

**(Flash Back)**

**Scott and Envy laid in bed.**

"**Are you cheating on me?" Scott asked.**

**(Flash Back End)**

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Scott asked.

Envy looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Scott looked her right in the eye and said. "When someone you love is cheating on you."

Envy thought about for a second, then. **BAM**. It hit her like a baseball to the head.

She looked at the bar, to ashamed to look a Scott, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Is (Sniff) how you felt, when (Sniff) we where dating?" she asked.

Scott looked at the down. "Yes". He simply said.

Envy grabbed the bottle of booze in front of her and took a huge gulp of it. (A/N: If you don't know, drinking vodka straight up, it get's you drunk, fast.)

Envy chugged half the bottle before putting it down and then said under her breath. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry I put you through this" She said as she took the bottle and downed the rest of it.

(time Skip, 20 minuets)

After 2 bottles of vodka, 8 G&Ts and a pitcher of margaritas, Envy was totally smashed.

"Barkeep, give me (Hick-up) another one" Envy demanded.

"I think you've had enough Envy" Scott said.

"I say when I've (Hick-up) had enough" Envy said before the bartender gave her another margarita. She chugged it ,but fell over in the process.

"Envy, are you OK?" Scott asked.

He got no answer, because, Envy passed out.

"Great". Scott said before he bent down and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to walk her to his house.

(Time skip)

When Scott got to his house, with Envy still over his shoulder, he opened the door, luckily, Wallace wasn't there.

Scott closed the door, then shook off his Jacket. He then walked over to the bed, lifted the covers, then placed Envy in it, then threw the covers over her.

He then crawled into bed with her.

"Goodnight Envy". Scott said.

"Goodnight Scotty". Envy mumbled.

(Time Skip)

Scott and Envy where laying in bed together when all of a sudden Envy shot up and said. "Bathroom". She got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom she noticed she was still waring what she was wearing earlier. She then stripped herself down to her underwear and bra. She bent down to pick one of scott's t shirts that was laying on the ground, she then put it on, it was a plane white shirt.

She then climbed back into bed and rested her self on Scott's chest. When Scott felt something on his chest, he thought is was Ramona, so he wrapped his arm around her. Both of them fell asleep with a Smile on their faces.

**Me: So what you think**

**Scott: Except for getting my ass kicked and losing Ramona, it was OK.**

**Tod: I liked it.**

**Me: Review, tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Scott: Hurry up I wanna see what happens **


	2. Chapter 2

(Scott's house: That morning)

Scott and Envy both woke up at the same time. When the two woke up, they where surprised to feel someone in there arms. Scott thought it was Ramona, and Envy thought it was Tod. The both smiled at what they thought happened last night.

Scott thought he beat the living Shit out of Tod, then he and Ramona came back to have some celebratory sex.

Envy thought that Tod beat the living shit out of Scott, told Ramona to piss off, then come back to the hotel they where staying in to have some celebratory sex.

After about ten minuets of the to laying their, Scott kissed Envy's forehead and said. "Good morning Ramona". Envy replied with a "Good morning Tod."

It took the two a few seconds to realize that they both said the wrong names.

Envy shot up, with her eyes wide open, but shut them again when her head started to pound like crazy.

"Ow". Envy said. "Envy, what are you doing in my house?" Scott asked.

"what do you mean, what are you doing in my hotel room, where's Tod?" Envy asked.

Suddenly, the events of last night came back to Scott in a flash.

"Envy, you don't remember what happened last night, do you?" Scott asked.

"What do you.." All of a sudden, what happened last night returned to Envy.

"Oh..." She said before she started to cry.

Scott put his hand on her shoulder trying to clam her down.

Envy didn't care who it came from, she need to be comforted right now. So she threw her self into Scott's arms and cried into his shoulder.

Scott didn't know how to react to this, so he did what any nice guy would do: he wrapped his arms around her.

She was a bit tense at first, but then she relaxed, but then she seamed to cry harder.

Scott soothingly rubbed her back while she cried into his shoulder.

After ten minuets of this, Envy's loud cry's turned into quiet sobs.

"Feel better?" Scott asked. She only nodded.

"Hungry?" Scott asked. Again, she only nodded.

Scott tried to get up, but Envy wouldn't let go of him.

"Envy, I can't make breakfast if you won't let me get out of bed." Scott said.

"No." Envy said.

"If I let you hold me while I'm making breakfast, them can I get up?" Scott asked.

Envy nodded.

The two got up then walked to the kitchen. Scott cooked bacon while Envy held onto Scott's back.

After Envy ate her breakfast (And once envy calmed down) They both decided to go for coffee.

(Time skip, location: second cup)

The two walked into the second cup, Scott told Envy to sit while he got the coffee.

"Hey Stacey" Scott greeted his younger sister.

"Hey Scott" she replied.

"Can I get two cups of coffee?" Scott asked.

He handed her the money and she walked to the coffee machine and asked. "So, who's the second cup (A/N: Get it) for?"

"Envy" Scott said.

Stacey dropped the cup all over herself. "WHAT!" She screamed. "The same Envy who kicked your sorry heart in the ass, that Envy?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's over there" Scott pointed to Envy at the table where Envy was sitting at, while cheeking her nails.

"OK, what happened?" she asked while pouring Scott a new cup.

Scott explained the whole thing that happened.

"Scott, I'm sorry to hear that, but that still explains why your with Envy" Stacey said.

"Because she got really drunk, then passed out, I couldn't leave her there" Scott explained.

"Always got to be the nice guy" Stacey said as she handed Scott his coffee.

"You know me"Scott said before he walked away.

Once he reached the table her handed Envy her cup, then sat down.

"Thanks" She said.

"No prob" Scott said.

"No, thanks for everything" Envy said.

The two smiled at each other, then, all of a sudden.

"Envy Adams, is that you?" Julie asked. Envy turned around to see her old collage roommate.

"It is you". Julie said before she jumped into Envy and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Julie." Envy said as she returned the hug.

They let go, then she turned to Scott.

"Hey there Pilgrim." Julie said.

"Hey." Scott said.

"So how have you been, I haven't seen you since collage?" Julie asked.

"Not to good at the moment, but Scott's been really helpful lately" Envy said.

"Cool. So anyway, I'm having this party tonight and you should so totally come." Julie said before she looked at Scott and said. "You can come to if you want."

"I don't know, I've had a tough couple days." she said before she looked at Scott. "You wanna go?" she asked.

"If you want to." Scott said.

She turned to Julie and said. "Sure, we'll come."

"Cool, see you tonight." And with that ,she was gone.

(**Time skip, location: Scott's house)**

Scott and Envy just back from the coffee shop.

Scott put his hand on the nob and turned it.

Once the door was open, Scoot and Envy stepped in, removed there coats then. BAM. Wallace was there and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Scott." Wallace said before looking at Envy. "And, Envy?" Wallace questioned.

"Hey." Scott and Envy said at the same time. "Er, Scott can I talk to you for a minuet in the kitchen?" Wallace asked.

"Sure." Scott said as he walked to the kitchen. Wallace got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Wallace said. "Scott". "Yes" Scott said. "What is she doing here?" Wallace asked.

So Scott told Wallace what happened the previous night.

"Sorry to hear that Scott, but that still doesn't explain why your letting her stay he... where is she sleeping?" Wallace asked.

"Um, about that."Scott said.

**(Time skip)**

"I hate you Scott Pilgrim." Wallace said as Scott shoved him out the door.

"It's just for a couple of days" Scott said.

"You O me big time" Wallace said.

"I know, later." Scott said before he slammed the door.

"Good news." Scott said to Envy. "Wallace is leaving for a few days so you can stay here." Scott said.

"Cool." Envy said. "Well, if where going to do this party I should probably Shower." Envy said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Scott said while gesturing to the bathroom.

She nodded, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**(With Envy)**

when she closed the door, she let out a huge sigh.

She then stripped herself down to her underwear and bra. (A/N: Probably should have said that Scott lent her some jeans and a white shirt) turned on the water, then removed the rest of her clothes, then stepped in.

When the water touched her skin, she instantly relaxed. Showers seamed to calm her down. She just stood under the running water, collecting her thoughts.

'I can't believe Scott has been this nice to me' Envy thought to herself.

'And after what I did to him, maybe I should do something nice for him'.

'Well, I now know how he felt, so I guess I dissevered this' Envy thought as she got some shampoo and began to massage her scalp.

"Mmm, that feels good" She said to herself.

Once the suds where out of her hair, she grabbed the washcloth, poured some soap into it, then washed her slender legs with it, then her arms,then her back, then her chest.

"God I needed this" She moaned.

She then rinsed off the soap. When she was about to turn off the water, she stopped. Then a evil grin appeared on her face.

'I have been stressed the past few days' she thought before her hand reached down to the back of her knees, then she applied pressure to them.

The next thing she knew, she was on her knees. A blush appeared on her face as she moaned.

**Knock knock.**

"Er, Envy, you OK? I heard a bang" Scott said.

"Er, yeah, I... I dropped the soap." Envy said.

"Alright." Scott said before he left.

'That was to close' Envy thought before she rinsed off, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and left the room.

**(With Scott)**

'I hope she's OK' Scott thought to himself when all of a sudden.

**Whoosh.**

The bathroom door opened and there was Envy standing in the doorway, having nothing but a towel on.

Scott's eyes widened as this sight.

She then waked by without saying a word, but the blush on her face did.

She then walked to the pile of her clothes (The one's she was wearing when Todd dumper her) that where on the floor, bent over and picked then up, then returned to the bathroom.

'Holy hell, I forgot hoe hot she is!' Scott yelled in his mind.

**Whoosh.**

Envy was there, fully clothed and ready to party.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ye... Yes." Scott barley managed.

"Cool." She said as she made her way to the door.

She pulled on her coat, her hand was on the handle.

"Coming?" She asked Scoot as she noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Er, Yeah." Scott said as he got his coat, then walked out the door with Envy.

He then locked the door, then they where off.

**Finally, I'm done.**

**Thank you to all the who reviewed.**

**Next chapter is the party, will be up soon, so, Yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at the party was doing their own little thing like, talking, dancing, drinking or making out. But there was one person doing nothing: Julie.

She was so nervous. 'Will she show up?' she kept asking herself.

Then her worries where put to rest when she heard the door open.

And there she stood in the door frame, in all her glory. The whole party went quiet, the music stopped, all heads turned to see the perfect woman. The only one on this earth who can rival Aphrodite herself: Envy Adams. And her helper monkey: Scott Pilgrim.

The two walked into the house, took off there coats and walked to the bar.

Scott ordered a coke zero, while Envy got a beer.

The two walked around for a while, talked to people, drank, all that.

But there was one couple that both of them would have rather avoided.

Scott was walking to get more coke when all of a sudden.

**BAM.**

He bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, my faul..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person he bumped into. "Ra.. Ramona?" He asked

"Scott." Ramona said before she threw her arms around him.

He returned the hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" he asked before he let go of her.

"Julie Invited me. What about you, I know she doesn't like you that much?" Ramona asked.

"Oh, Er, I'm here with...Envy." Scott said.

"Really?" Ramona asked. "Yes." Scott said.

"Where is she?" Ramona asked.

"Uh. I don't know, i went to get more coke and I haven't seen her since." Scott said. "I wonder what she's up to" Scott she to himself.

(With Envy)

Envy was just walking around, ignoring the people who wanted her to sigh something, to pose for a picture or something stupid.

She was just walking when all of a sudden.

**BAM**

"Hey, watch where your..." Envy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who she ran into.

"Todd." she squeaked

"Oh, hey Envy." Todd said as a evil smirk came on to his face. "So, hows life?' Todd asked.

"Before or after you broke my heart and left me for that slutty whore?" Envy asked as my eyes started to get teary.

"Oh, don't be like that, Its not my fault that Ramona's better looking than you." Todd said trying to make Envy cry.

"Your such a dick!" Envy said before she ran away.

"To easy." Todd said.

(With Scott)

While Scott and Ramona where catching up, Scott noticed he had not seen Envy for a while and was getting worried.

"I wonder where Envy is." Scott said aloud.

Just then Envy ran past him, crying.

"Found her" Ramona said. "I think she ran into Todd."

"Sorry, but I got to deal with this. It was good to see you again." and with that, Scott was out the door.

Scott looked around and saw Envy running down the street.

"Envy!" Scott yelled hoping she'd stop. She didn't.

"Envy stop!"Scott yelled but she kept on running.

"NO!" she yelled back before she tripped and fell on the ground.

Scott soon caught up. "Envy 'huff huff' you OK?" Scott asked.

She turned her head and yelled. "DO I LOOK OK?"

Scott felt stupid nut right now Envy needed him.

He bent down and helped Envy up. She tried to walk on her own, but when she did her ankle buckled and she would have fallen If Scott wasn't there to catch her.

"I thing you twisted your ankle" Scott said before he lifted Envy up and carried her bridal style and carried her back to his house. She didn't fight it she just held onto his neck and cried into his shoulder.

(One awkward bus ride home later)

Scott and Envy finally got home after one awkward bus ride. About half way home, she had fell asleep in his arms.

Scott set envy down one the bed and took off her boots to see what the damage was on her foot. Sure enough, it was swollen. Scott got up, made his way to the kitchen, went to the freezer, got the ice pack that was in there and then made is way back to Envy. He then placed the ice pack on her ankle. She stirred when the pack made contact. She then slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, look who's awake." Scott said.

Envy slowly sat up to see what was on her foot. "An Ice pack?" she questioned.

"Ya your ankle is pretty swollen, you should probably stay off it for a while." Scott said before he gave her a small smile.

Envy saw all that what he was doing for her after all she done to him, it made her sick.

"Scott, I don't know how you can help me this much after what I did to you." Envy said.

"Oh don't worry about it?" Scott said as he grabbed a old shirt scarp and tied the ice pack to her foot.

"I..It's just the thought of whet I out you through, It..It makes my sick."

"Well, your not all to blame. I practicably turned you what you are now. Personally, I preferred the anime loving, pocky eating Natalie over bitchy Envy anyway." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott." She said before she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "That really means a lot." She said before she threw the covers over herself, then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Scott touched the spot where Envy kissed him and smiled. Then he crawled into bed and also fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update, been busy. So tell me what you think be leaving a review, tell your friends about this so they can review, next chapter up soon and it may seem familiar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, iron wolf here, I just want to clear up some possible confusion. In chapter 2 when Julie meet Envy, she was not there a lee's palace. The clothes that Envy wore to the party was the on she was wearing when she and Ramona fought in book 3 and I know I spelt Todd's name wrong but now I fixed it.

Enjoy.

(That night, Envy's dream.)

Envy was just standing in the middle of a desert,looking at an angel in the sky. The angel looked like Todd, with white wings on his back, a white T shirt and pants and shoes. In his hands holding a sword.

He then flew towards Envy, sword in hand, and with one thrust, the sword was in the middle of her chest and she was stuck. Then angel Todd flew off.

Dream Envy was trying to get unstuck, but she stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Envy, Envy." It chanted softly.

"Envy, Envy, Envy, Envy." Each time it said her name it got louder.

She still couldn't see what was talking and that scared her the most.

Just then, something came crawling toward her. Closer it got until it was right at her feet

"Who or what are you!" She asked/yelled.

"Don't tell me you forgotten me, because I remember you Envy." It said before it stood up. It's whole body was black, it's eyes blood red and teeth like a wolfs.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

The beast smiled, exposing his teeth, then, slowly, the black at it's feet started to fade, exposing a pair of green and white sneakers. From there the black faded from its legs, then torso, then arms, leaving its head still shaded. Its pants where blue jeans, it's shirt was green with a heart that had an SP in it and its arms had sweat bands on its wrists.

Envy's eyes widened when then the black on it's head faded, revealing the face of Scott Pilgrim, eyes still red as blood.

"Sc...Scott." she whispered.

"Ironic, isn't it." Dream Scott said.

"What?" She asked.

"You rip my heart out." He said before he lifted his hand, revealing claws where his finger nails where supposed to be.

He then trusted his hand into her chest, grabbed her heart and pulled out with all his might.

"I rip yours out." He said before he took a huge bite of her heart and began to chew, then he swallowed it.

Tears began to fall from Envy's face as she watched him eat her heart out, literally.

Dream Scott then started to laugh evilly. "I loved when they cry." He said before he walked away.

"Wait!" Envy yelled. "You can't just leave me here!"

Dream Scott turned around and said. "I have no intention of doing that." He said before he snapped his left hand.

Then out of no ware, about ten wolves where all around Envy, barking and baring there fangs.

"Kill her." Dream Scott said to the wolves.

They did a as there where told because they all charged Envy. Envy watched in horror as one of them jumped for her face.

(In the real world.)

Envy bolted up and was breathing hard and holding her chest where her heat was, she could still feel it beating.

'Good, still there' she thought.

She looked over to see that Scott wasn't there.

"Hey your up." Scott said as he entered the room, he was in the kitchen making toast, with raspberry jam.

Envy looked at him with wide eyes as he entered the room, he had red teeth and something red on his face.

She pointed to him. "Your fa..Face." she struggled.

"What?, oh." Scott said as he scrapped the jam with him finger and then stuck it in his mouth., then he gave Envy a small smile.

But that's not what Envy was seeing. To her, all she saw was evil Scott eating what was left of her heart.

She clenched her hand over her heart and said. "Get away from me".

"Envy what's wrong?" Scott asked as he tried to put a hand of her shoulder.

'Oh god, the claw' she thought as she thought she was seeing evil Scott's clawed hand.

"Get away from me!" Envy yelled as she slid under Scott's legs and began crawling away from him.

"Envy, whats wrong, I just want to help." Scott said trying to reason with her.

Envy ran into the corner of the wall, she then turned around to see Scott walking closer.

"Stay away from me!" Envy yelled before fresh tears began to fall, then she pulled up her knees and was holding on to them for dear life.

"Envy." Scott said.

"Get, Away, From,ME!" Envy yelled before she swiped her fingernails across his left cheek, cutting it open.

Scott was shocked to see what she had just done. He touched the spot where she clawed him to see if it was bleeding, sure enough, it was.

"Envy." he said softly. "Don't call me that!" She yelled. "Envy." Scott said a little more stern.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled trying to cover her ears.

"Natalie!" Scott yelled. Envy's eyes widened at the sound her real name. "Natalie, please, tell me what's wrong." Scott said.

"Sc..Scott." Natalie said, slowly coming out of her ball.

"Yes." Scott replied.

"Did I do that?" She asked while she touched Scott's cheek.

Scott was about to answer, but the phone rang.

Scott walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Scott said into the phone.

"Scott?, It's Stephen,where are you man?, Band practice started a half hour ago." Stephen Stills said.

"Oh, sorry Stephen Stills, I was busy. I'll be right there." Scott said before he hung up then walked back to Natalie.

"I have to go to band practice, you think you'll be OK here by yourself?" Scott asked.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't want to be alone right now." She said.

"Well. I guess your coming with me."Scott said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO, whats going to happen. Sorry for the kinda boring chapter, but I git this idea a fe days ago and I had to use, see you next time.**


	5. Sorry

Sorry guys but all the stuff got deleted from my computer so I havent been able 2 update, ill try to get something up soon.

The iron wolf.

Ps. sorry.


End file.
